Consecuencias
by Francisamy HT
Summary: Isabella Swan tiene una vida perfecta. Prometedora abogada, hija modelo, la mejor amiga que alguien podría desear o ¿no? -Estoy embarazada de tu ex...
1. Chapter 1

Hola...bueno soy nueva escribiendo historias para este fandom asi que les pido por favor qeu no sean tan mal s conmgo...espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y si no es mucha molestia me lo hagan saber con un comentario...

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia

 **Prologo**

Escuchaba sin lograr entender lo que decían, para sus oídos las palabras sonaban huecas, no emitía palabra alguna, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que se supone estaban hablando.

Su mente volaba muy lejos, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el protagonista de sus problemas, le parecía imposible lo que ocurría y lo peor de todo es que no existía una solución a ello.

Como su vida pudo tomar aquel rumbo, no lo sabía, pero si sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a todo.

Pero no era fácil y nunca lo seria, como lograr decirle a tu mejor amiga que has estado con su ex, evitando lastimarla, y no solo eso, si no también confesarle las consecuencias de aquello.

Bella buscaba una y otra vez la manera de escapar de aquella situación, sin embargo no encontró ninguna, se sentía desesperada porque si había algo que realmente valoraba era la amistad que existía entre ella y sus tres mejores amigas.

Bella, Alice, Ángela y Rose se conocían desde el colegio, de eso ya hace 10 años, ahora se encontraban terminando sus estudios superiores, y tal como lo prometieron cuando eran apenas unas niñas, seguían juntas a pesar de que sus gustos las hayan llevado a escoger carreras distintas.

Alice, de 22 años, morena y pequeña realizaba sus prácticas en el juzgado familiar, su personalidad generosa la llevo a escoger la noble tarea de la ayuda social y se encargaba principalmente de controlar que los niños estuvieran creciendo en un buen ambiente, era más un placer que un deber para ella.

Angela, de 22 años, castaña y de estatura media, aun estudiaba, su carrera un tanto más complicada la obligaba a hacerlo, aunque tenía la fortuna de contar con un novio que le permitía de vez en cuando realizar uno que otro proyecto como colaboradora; arquitectura había escogido y no se arrepentía de eso.

Rose, de 23 años, rubia y alta era la mayor de todas y por lo tanto la que cuidaba de ellas, había optado por la noble carrera de Medicina especializándose como obstetra, algo que sorprendió a más de uno pues con su actitud algo ruda era algo que nadie esperaba.

Bella, la más pequeña y mimada, castaña de 21 años, todos creerían que nada le falta y es verdad, a su corta edad ya forma parte de un buffet de abogados de alta categoría, y aunque le queda un largo camino por recorrer, no cabe duda de que llegara a ser de las mejores.

Ahora, lo que Bella no entendía era, por qué si tenía una amistad tan fuerte, se dejó llevar sin siquiera medir lo que provocarían sus actos.

Rose y ella parecían ser las más unidas, pero no quería saber cuál sería su reacción cuando se enterara que había estado con el mismo hombre con el que ella había mantenido una relación de 2 años y que apenas había terminado hace unos meses.

Lo peor de todo es que pensaba al igual que sus otras dos amigas, que la linda rubia estaba aún enamorada de su ex, pero como culparla Edward Cullen era uno de los especímenes más hermosos que pudieren existir y no solo eso, tenía una personalidad encantadora.

Quizá fue eso sumado a la fuerte atracción que el hombre ejercía sobre ella lo que la hizo caer redondita en sus brazos y por esa razón en este preciso momento se encontraba entre la espada y la pared viendo la manera de decírselo.

-Bells…..ey…linda…¿estás aquí?-pregunto Angela

-ammmm si….¿que decían?

-ay tontita le comentaba a las chicas lo de Irina, es que es increíble lo que hizo

-sí y lo peor es que ahora se hace la muy santa-concordó Rose

-de que están hablando, ya me perdí

-tienes la cabeza en otro lado, de lo que Ange y Rose están hablando es del embarazo de Irina ¿es que no lo sabias?...es de lo que más se habla en la universidad-aclaró Alice

-pero eso no es lo malo, el problema está en de quien es el padre de la creatura-Rose recordó

-el papa es el ex esposo de su hermana, ¿lo puedes creer?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona la castaña

-esa mujer sí que no tiene criterio, es una zorra

-si amiga tienes toda la razón, no me extrañaría que ahora su familia la repudie, al menos yo lo haría-dijo Rose

Ante tal declaración Bella no aguanto más y se alejó a prisa del lugar. Estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa en la terraza de la casa que compartían tomando unas bebidas.

Llego a su habitación y se encerró en el baño, escucho los pasos apresurados de sus amigas tras ella pero no se sentía capaz de darles la cara.

-Bella ¿qué pasa?-escucho decir a su pequeña amiga

-Bella ábrenos, dinos que pasa-Rose golpeaba la puerta fuertemente mientras intentaba abrirla

-no, por favor déjenme en paz-escucharon de su amiga en un sollozo

-no te vamos a dejar…sal de ahí y dinos que tienes-exigió Angela

-no quiero, váyanse

-sal de ahí ahora-Rose en realidad sonaba enojada

-no quiero

-dinos una sola razón

-diablos…¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! En primer lugar quiero darles las gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de pasar a leer esta historia, espero que les haya gustado la introduccion y asi mismo espero que sigan la historia hasta el final. Trataré de actualizar dos veces por semana...si no es mucha molestia dejen un comentario para saber si les gustó...gracias de antemano, bye

 **xxxxXXXXxxx**

Angela, Rose y Alice se quedaron pasmadas de la impresión después de escuchar tan inesperada noticia.

Se encontraban intrigadas pues no le conocían ningún novio a su amiga, y el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazada solo les hacía sentirse más confundidas, principalmente porque se suponía que se contaban todo, entonces ¿Por qué Bella tenía que ocultarles algo tan importante como lo es un novio? Y es algo importante sobre todo porque conocían a la chica y ella era de tomarse muy en serio las relaciones y al encontrarse en el estado en el que esta solo les confirma lo que ya saben.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, sin embargo al escuchar los sollozos que emitía Bella desde el interior del baño Rose se vio en la necesidad de darle su apoyo por lo que fue la que le hablo primero-vamos pequeña, sal de ahí….habla con nosotras-dijo en tono maternal-no te juzgaremos, sabes que estaremos siempre para ti

-es verdad amiga, no te dejaremos sola, pero necesitamos que nos expliques algunas cosas-la apoyo Angela

-no quiero hablar….solo quiero estar sola-dijo la castaña sin querer salir

-está bien, no nos digas nada, pero sal-le dijo esta vez Alice-no te hace bien estar en ese estado

Al parecer eso pareció convencerla y las tres amigas vieron la puerta abrirse dejando ver a Bella con el rostro aun bañado en lágrimas y cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos tratando de tapar los sollozos que salían aun de su boca.

De inmediato las chicas la abrazaron demostrando con ese gesto todo su apoyo, aunque se sentían un poco molestas por lo que la castaña les oculto, pero en ese momento las necesitaba y no le darían la espalda.

La ayudaron a llegar a la cama y con palabras dulces lograron que se durmiera, no tuvieron que esforzarse mucho ya que el agotamiento tanto físico como mental la tenía exhausta y solo bastó que se recostara para quedarse dormida con la seguridad de que sus casi hermanas estarían cuando las necesitara.

Durmió aproximadamente 2 horas, o al menos eso parecía porque se dio cuenta de que empezaba a anochecer. Se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, aprovecho y se dio un baño para relajarse, llenó la bañera y le coloco esencia de lavanda, se sumergió en el agua y se puso a pensar en cuáles serían las mejores palabras para decirle a sus amigas todo lo que había sucedido, y decidió que lo mejor era responder las preguntas que le harían, resultaría más fácil que contarles con detalle él porque estaba en ese estado.

Cuando vio que sus dedos comenzaban a arrugarse salió del agua y se envolvió en una toalla, se dirigió a su armario y busco ropa para salir, después de conversar con sus amigas tendría que ir a otro lugar a informarle al padre de su bebe de la existencia de este.

Decidió ponerse un pantalón negro con una camisa azul de tirantes y unas botas negras de tacón, se maquillo ligeramente y tomo un abrigo a juego con la ropa. Abandono su habitación en busca de sus amigas y no le sorprendió hallarlas en la sala conversando en voz baja, ellas se callaron al percatarse de su presencia.

-se de lo que están hablando, y no se preocupen, es normal, así que ataquen-les dijo mirándolas a todas y sentándose en un sillón individual que estaba justo al frente de ellas-pueden preguntar lo que quieran, aclarare todas sus dudas

-antes que nada tienes que saber que cuentas con nosotras, pase lo que pase, y aunque nos indigna que no hayas tenido la confianza de al menos contarnos que tienes novio, sabemos que tienes tus razones y las respetamos aun sin conocerlas-comenzó Angela tomándole la mano

-gracias, sé que ustedes me apoyan en este momento, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo van a reaccionar después de que sepan todo-apretó suavemente la mano de su amiga- y no tengo novio, no sé de dónde sacan eso

-el hecho de que estas embarazada nos hace suponerlo querida-respondió Alice un tanto irónica

-pues no, no tengo novio…es un tanto complicado

-bueno, entonces explícanos, como es que te encuentra en esta situación-la insto a hablar Rose

-está bien, bueno en primer lugar no les conté de él porque no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo, solo salimos a veces y pasamos un buen rato-vio la mirada sorprendida de sus amigas-sé que no es lo que acostumbro pero es que con él las cosas son diferentes, no quiere compromisos y la verdad yo tampoco los quería

-¿ahora si quieres tener algo serio?-pregunto Alice

-no lo sé, pero no me desagradaría

-¿él ya lo sabe? Digo lo del bebe

-no, no lo sabe, de hecho planeo decírselo esta noche, no lo he visto como en dos semanas, estaba muy asustada como para encararlo-apenada bajo la mirada-ustedes son las primeras en saberlo, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis padres, y la verdad no quiero hacerlo

-ok, como es que llegaron a esto, se supone que nunca te llamaron la atención las relaciones sin compromisos, eres una chica chapada a la antigua

-ya llevábamos tiempo conociéndonos, comenzamos conversando un poco, haciéndonos amigos, luego las cosas comenzaron a cambiar de a poco, besos, caricias…..

No podía decir que las cosas sucedieron de pronto porque no fue así, lo conversaron y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sentían una gran atracción el uno por el otro además de que se agradaban y llevaban muy bien. Al ser Edward el dueño de un antro muy concurrido solía estar muy ocupado por las noches que era cuando más lleno se encontraba el local, ese era el lugar predilecto donde se veían, conversaban un rato, coqueteaban, se besaban, hasta que decidieron llevar su relación a algo más físico.

Una noche ella lo espero un poco más de tiempo, le había dicho a sus amigas que se quedaría durmiendo en la casa de una compañera del trabajo porque tenían que terminar de revisar un caso, era mentira claro, pero en ese momento no encontraba forma de contarle a sus amigas de sus salidas con el chico; alrededor de las 3 de la mañana Edward por fin pudo dejar a un lado su trabajo delegándolo a su socio y amigo de confianza, la llevo a su pequeño departamento ubicado a unas cuantas calles de ahí y nada más abrir la puerta se abalanzo a sus labios, la pasión que llevaban reprimiendo en todo ese tiempo exploto como una bomba nuclear, con pasos torpes la llevo a su habitación donde comenzaron a desprenderse de la ropa.

Con la desnudez cubriendo sus cuerpos cayeron en la cama en un enredo de brazos y piernas, ella estaba extasiada de tanto placer que él le proporcionaba, era la primera vez que lograba sentirse así, y aunque no era su primera vez no podía evitar sentirse una virgen sin experiencia cuando el tocaba algún logar que la hacía desfallecer, a su vez también trataba de darle a él la misma atención que recibía.

El besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, poniendo especial atención en sus pechos, jugando con ellos, acaricio su intimidad lentamente y cuando la sintió preparada la miro a los ojos buscando en ellos la seguridad que necesitaba para seguir, y la encontró, uniendo sus labios también unieron sus cuerpos comenzando una danza que los llevo al más grande éxtasis.

-hey despierta-le dijo Alice tronando sus dedos frente a sus ojos

-lo siento, creo que me perdí un rato-se justificó apenada mirando al piso

-si, ya nos dimos cuenta….entonces, las cosas avanzaron y…

-y avanzaron, no creo que quieran que les cuente como-sus amigan negaron inmediatamente-pues eso, y continuamos saliendo por un tiempo

-pero no son novios-negó-y tampoco sabe que estas esperando un hijo de el-volvio a negar

-muy bien ya basta de tanto misterio, dinos de una vez quien es el imbécil que te embarazo-dijo Rose levantándose de su asiento y poniendo gesto molesto

-vuélvete a sentar si, no creo que te guste saber quién es

-ay por favor, como si me fueras a decir que el papa de tu bebe es ¿Quién Edward?-se burló ella mientras se acercaba más a su amiga

Ante tal declaración no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, y tal acción no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las presentes, las chicas cubrieron sus bocas evitando que de ellas salieran los sonidos de exclamación que emitieron, luego dirigieron su mirada a la pelinegra midiendo su reacción, sin embargo ninguna esperaba lo que sucedió.

Rosalie furiosa arremetió contra ella con una sonora bofetada-eres una zorra, cómo pudiste hacerme esto, se supone que eras mi amiga

-y soy tu amiga Rose, pero las cosas sucedieron, no quería hacerte daño, ustedes ya no estaban juntos-dijo aun aturdida por el golpe

-eso no te da derecho a estar con un hombre que era mío, hace cuanto terminamos, tres, cuatro meses, y tu de resbalosa ya te le metiste por los pantalones

-la cosas no son como las dices, por favor cálmate

-que me calme, no lo creo-tomo su bolsa que estaba en un perchero cerca de la puerta -solo te digo una cosa, él no es el hombre para ti, y esto no te lo voy a perdonar jamás, me oíste, jamás-y salió dando un tremendo portazo

Se derrumbó en el sofá escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, le gustaría decir que estaba preparada para eso, pero se estaría mintiendo a sí misma, sabía que a su amiga le molestaría todo ese asunto, pero nunca se imaginó que las cosas llegaran a tal magnitud, miro a sus amigas quienes aún seguían ahí sin decir nada.

-ustedes también me odian verdad-les pregunto poniéndose de pie-lo entendería si lo hacen, pero yo de verdad lo siento

-mira Bells, en primer lugar nosotras no te odiamos, admitimos que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, pero no somos nadie para juzgarte-le dijo Angela abrazándola por un costado

-además, nos darás un sobrinito, y eso es demasiado bueno, ya veras, vamos a arreglar su cuartito con muchas cosas lindas de muchos colores y compraremos ropita y todas esas cosas-dijo Alice también abrazándola y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa-no te pongas mal, cuentas con nosotras y se que cuando a Rosalie se le pase el enojo va a apoyarte también

-eso espero

-no te preocupes, ya vas a ver como todo va bien-la animo su rubia amiga

-ahora creo que lo mejor es que vayas a ver a Edward y le cuentes de esa cosita que está creciendo dentro de ti

-tengo miedo, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar

-sea cual sea su decisión, tu nos tienes a nosotras y vamos a cuidar de ese bebe como si fuera nuestro también, si ese idiota no quiere hacerse responsable pues él se lo pierde-Ángela tomo el bolso de Bella y lo coloco en su mano-no esperes más, para ayer es tarde

-las quiero chicas, no saben cuánto-las tres se unieron en un apretado abrazo-nos vemos

-adiós linda y suerte-se despidieron las muchachas viendo marchar a su amiga, se miraron y suspiraron, solo esperaban que todo les fuera bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! ¿como estan? espero que muy bien. Vengo a dejarles un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste. Algunas me preguntaron qe dia actualizaré, pues tengo planeado actualizar los miercoles y sábado, ayer no pude porque estaba de viaje pero en lo posterior espero poder hacer...disfruten la lectura y si no es mucha molestia dejenme un comentario...de antemano gracias.

 **xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

Tomó un taxi para ir la encuentro del padre de su bebe, le hubiera gustado decirle a las chicas que le prestaran su auto, pero por como tenía las emociones en ese momento no lo creía conveniente.

Sería muy difícil para ella hablar con Edward, tenía algunas semanas que se había alejado de él, ni siquiera le contestaba las llamadas, se sentía muy nerviosa como para darle la cara, lo más seguro era que si lo veía de frente soltaría todo y sin ninguna anestesia, por eso lo mejor sería prepararlo un poco y luego soltarle la bomba.

Temía mucho su reacción, si bien ellos no eran pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra, se llevaban muy bien y el tiempo que pasaban juntos no solo física sino emocionalmente le resultaba muy grato y esperaba que el pensara lo mismo sobre eso.

Durante todo el trayecto miro por la ventana pensando en las mil y una formas de decirle a Edward de una manera sutil pero clara que iba a ser padre, no encontraba ninguna, pero lo haría con calma, no quería asustarlo.

Pensó también en sus padres, cuál sería su posición ante ello, la apoyarían o le darían la espalda. El sr. Y la sra. Swan siempre se caracterizaron por ser unas personas conservadoras y tradicionales, bajo esos términos criaron a su hija, razón por la cual no podía entender como fue a caer tan bajo. Bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar, pero el punto es que con todas sus ideologías y con todas las cosas que sus padres le enseñaron era ilógico que se encontrara en esta situación.

Por esa razón decidió no hacerlos participe de la noticia… aun. Lo más probable es que la obligarían a regresar a casa, chantajeándola de quitarle su apoyo económico y eso no estaba en sus planes, tenía la firme convicción de que si contaba con la ayuda de Edward sus padres olvidarían sus perjuicios y la dejarían vivir la vida a su manera y criar a su hijo bajo sus propios términos.

-llegamos señorita-la saco de sus pensamientos el señor taxista

-muchas gracias-le pago y se bajó del auto

Cuando ingreso al local sintió una ola de euforia recorrer su cuerpo, siempre le sucedía cuando iba ahí, ese lugar tenía un ambiente muy positivo, divertido y juvenil, pero también acogedor y reconfortante.

Las luces multicolores muy parecidas a las de una discoteca pero de un tono más cálido, la pista de baile improvisada en el medio del lugar y alrededor de estos muchos sillones dispuestos alrededor de pequeñas mesas donde se supone se colocan las bebidas.

La barra de bebidas mostrando todas las clases de licores que se podrían ofrecer, para todos los gustos, y los bar tender realizando sus tan conocidos malabares para llamar la atención de sus comensales.

Alrededor, las paredes pintadas de colores brillantes, sin llegar a ser ostentoso tenían colgados cuadros que representaban a las mejores bandas que hayan existido –según el dueño del local-

Pero en ese momento Bella solo podía pensar en una cosa, y eso era encontrar al protagonista de su más grande problema, porque aunque se escuche mal, ese era un problema.

Lo visualizó tras la barra de licores donde siempre se encontraba, el hecho de ser el dueño no le impedía hacer algunas cosas que le gustaban y una de esas era mostrar sus dotes de malabarista en el negocio de las bebidas.

Se lo quedo observado un momento, era guapo, eso ni dudarlo, de contextura fuerte pero no en exceso, alto por lo menos unos 10 cm más que ella, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, su pelo cobrizo que te invitaban a revolverlo con tus manos y su ojos verdes cual esmeraldas que con una mirada lograban derretirte

De inmediato el noto su presencia, le sonrió a la distancia y encargando su trabajo a uno de sus compañeros salto sobre la barra y corrió hacia ella hasta alcanzarla.

-hola-la saludo besándola en la mejilla

-hola-respondió ella

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?, te he estado llamando y no me has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas

-lo sé, lo siento…..sé que te debo una explicación y por eso estoy aquí…..para dártela

-está bien, vamos a una mesa-la tomo del brazo y juntos se dirigieron a una mesa de la esquina, era la más apartada del lugar, pero necesitaban privacidad y por eso era lo más adecuado.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, muy juntos pues para hablar con el estruendoso ruido tendrían que incluso gritar y estando cerca podrían hablarse al oído más cómodamente

-bien, ahora me dirás ¿Por qué me has estado evadiendo?

-no te he estado evadiendo, o bueno si…un poco-titubeo ella

-entonces, porque lo haces, acaso he hecho algo que te molestara

Esa era una de las cosas que ella amaba de él, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar y porque ella se sintiera cómoda, incluso en los momentos que estaban juntos íntimamente procuraba brindarle el mayor placer a ella antes de satisfacer el suyo, era por mucho el mejor amante que había tenido, aunque tampoco es que haya habido muchos.

-no, nada de tu lo que haces me incomoda, es solo que …no sé cómo decirte esto

-tranquila cielo-la tranquilizo el tomando su mano y acercándose un poco más a ella si era posible-dime lo que sea

-está bien….ahí voy-lo miro a los ojos-estoy embarazada

Edward se quedó en shock sin poder creer los que sus oídos escuchaban ¿estaba embarazada? ¿sería padre?, no se sentía preparado para asumir tal responsabilidad, debía ser una broma

-¿es una broma…..verdad?

-claro que no es una broma-le respondió ella molesta-y ni siquiera se te ocurra decir que nos es tuyo porque sabes que en todo este tiempo no he estado con nadie más que contigo

-está bien, no te enojes…es solo que esto me tomo por sorpresa…no me lo esperaba

-y crees que yo sí, aun no lo asimilo, es muy difícil para mí…por Dios aun no termino mi carrera y mis padres todavía me mantienen-dijo ella al borde del llanto

-ya tranquila-le dijo el abrazándola-veremos que vamos a hacer, estamos juntos en esto ¿sí?-ella asintió-no te preocupes cuentas conmigo

-gracias

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, también es mi responsabilidad-cubrió su cara con una de sus manos-ahora….ya fuiste al medico

-no, aun no

-entonces aun no estas seguras

-si lo estoy, me hice una prueba de sangre en un laboratorio, pero aun no me ha revisado un especialista

-de acuerdo, entonces iremos juntos ¿estás de acuerdo?

-sí, mañana le pediré una cita a mi ginecólogo, de seguro me atiende de inmediato

-perfecto, entonces me llamas y yo te recojo

-si

-ay Dios no sé cómo nos metimos en este lio, tú te cuidabas…..¿cómo pudo llegar a suceder?

-no lo sé, pero a veces pasa…¿estás muy molesto?

-no estoy molesto, sorprendido, angustiado, nervioso definiría mejor como me siento

-no quería que esto pasara, lo sabes, pero me alegra que me apoyes

-no te preocupes, no te dejare sola, ya te dije que también es mi culpa, así que no permitiré que te enfrentes sola a esto

-gracias

-¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Se lo dijiste a tus padres?

-no aun no, pero les dije a mis amigas, fue en un momento de desesperación, simplemente no pude aguantarlo mas

-Rose….Rosalie lo sabe

-¿te preocupa que lo sepa?

-bueno, conoces nuestra historia, y se lo mucho que la quieres, me preocupa que eso te incomode

-sí, ya lo sabe…..me abofeteo

-¿en serio? no tiene ningún derecho, nosotros terminamos hace mucho

-lo sé, pero eso no quita que ella te siga viendo como de su propiedad

-yo no soy propiedad de nadie

-eso díselo a ella

-en algún momento lo hare, ahora solo debemos preocuparnos de esta cosita que está creciendo aquí-acaricio levemente el aun plano estomago de la castaña-aun no puedo creerlo

-tampoco yo, pero ahora que sé que cuento contigo me siento más tranquila-dijo ella recostándose en el pecho del ojiverde

Al llegar a casa se encontró con sus amigas Alice y Angela sentadas en la sala viendo una película y comiendo palomitas de maíz y algo de helado, cuando la vieron dejaron rápidamente lo que estaban haciendo y arrastrándola prácticamente hasta sentarla con ellas comenzaron a interrogarla

-desembucha ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Voy sacando mi bate de béisbol para partírselo en la cara?-le pregunto ansiosa Alice

-no es necesario-le respondió Bella con una sonrisa

-entonces que te dijo, habla mujer-le hablo una excitada Angela

-si me dejan hablar les diré lo que me dijo-sus amigas se callaron de inmediato-bueno, él me dijo que podía contar con su entero apoyo y de hecho me acompañara mañana a la primera cita con el medico

-más le valía que te dijera eso porque o si no se tendría que enfrentar no solo a Ange y a mi sino también a Jasper y a mi hermanito Alec que te quieren como si fueras su propia hermana-dijo Alice esta vez

-entonces basta decir que no hay nadie a quien matar

-sí, pero yo también quiero ir a tu consulta con el médico-le pidió Angela

-y yo-Alice la apoyo

-lo siento chicas, pero creo que por lo menos esta vez solo debemos ser Edward y yo-se disculpó Bella apenada-además no creo que Edward se sienta muy cómodo con su presencia, recuerden que la última vez que tuvieron una conversación el aún era novio de Rose

-ashhh tienes razón, pero la próxima no te salvas…..quiero conocer a mi sobrinita-dijo ilusionada la pelinegra

-¿porque crees que será niña?

-es que Ángela y yo hemos estado platicando un poco y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que haría que nosotros olvidáramos por completo el hecho de que nos ocultaras tu embarazo y tu relación con Edward es que nos des una sobrinita, y como ese bebé va a querer el bienestar de su madre tendrá que aceptar nuestras condiciones-Angela asentía a todo lo que su amiga decía

-ustedes están locas, en serio-la castaña las miro con una sonrisa de ternura y a la vez diversión en su rostro

-pero así nos quieres

-no solo las quiero, las amo chicas….gracias por estar conmigo-las tres chicas se envolvieron en un reconfortante abrazo donde se demostraba todo el amor y cariño que se tenían

-¿interrumpo?

Rosalie con su imponente presencia se encontraba parada tras ellas en la pequeña sala, su rostro era totalmente indescifrable al igual que su voz, Bella, Alie y Angela deshicieron el abrazo alejándose un poco la una de la otra y mirando a su amiga muy atentamente.

-no, no interrumpes-hablo Alice-¿Dónde estabas?¿porque no contestabas nuestras llamadas? Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti

-lo siento pero necesitaba estar sola-dijo la chica dejándose caer en uno de los sillones y recostando su cabeza en el respaldar

-por lo menos nos hubieras dicho a donde fuiste, fue muy irresponsable de tu parte irte sin dar alguna explicación-la reprendió Angela

-soy una mujer grande y me se cuidar sola

-pues si eres tan grande entonces no actúes como si fueras una niña

-saben que ya me hartaron…Bella quiero hablar contigo ¿vamos a mi dormitorio?

Bella dudosa de saber lo que su amiga quería hablarle tardo en responder, pero al final terminó aceptando. La siguió por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación y una vez adentro se sentó en la cama.

-Rose, mira lo siento, no era mi intención…

-no espera, escúchame primero-la interrumpió antes de que la chica pudiera terminar siquiera una frase-siento haberte golpeado, sé que estuvo mal y aunque también estuvo mal que tú te metieras con mi ex yo ya no tengo ningún derecho sobre él y puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera pero eso no significa que no me duele lo que haga

-Rose yo

-no, déjame terminar…me molesta porque no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminamos y yo aún no salgo con nadie así que pensé que él tampoco lo hacía-durante todo el tiempo que la rubia hablaba estaba de pie frente a su amiga caminando de un lado a otro-además tu eres mi amiga y se supone que existe un código o algo parecido que nos impide meternos con los ex de nuestras amigas y por eso me sentí traicionada

-pero yo nunca quise traicionarte

-lo se linda, y por eso me estoy disculpando-la chica se sentó al lado de su amiga y tomo su mano-quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, en mi tu bebe tiene un sustento más…nunca voy a abandonarte, eres mi hermanita

-Gracias Rose-le dijo Bella abrazándola fuertemente-lo siento por haberte herido, no era mi intención

-lo sé, yo lo siento por haberte llamado zorra-la castaña rio un poco ante eso

-eso estuvo muy fuerte, pero creo que me lo merecía

-bueno, conste que tú misma lo estás diciendo

-oye-le reclamo la chica con tono ofendido pero de inmediato sonrió haciendo notar que no estaba para nada enojada

-¿estamos bien?

-estamos muy bien

-ahora creo que debo abrir la puerta para asustar a nuestras chismosas amigas-le dijo Rose en un susurro poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia la puerta

Al abrirla Alice y Angela cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo pues ambas estaban apoyadas en ella tratando de escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba dentro de la habitación

-que no les han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala de educación-las regaño Bella

-si, pero es que después nunca nos enterábamos

-para la próxima les recomiendo que al menos no se apeguen tanto a la puerta para que no vuelvan a caer de bruces al piso-les aconsejo Rose-ah…..y también sean más cuidadosas y no hablen cuando quieran escuchar algo

-te lo dije, nos estaban oyendo-le decía Alice a Angela mientras le golpeaba el brazo

-auch…..pero si tú eras la que hablaba más-se quejó ella

-vengan acá tontitas-les dijo Rose y las abrazo-tú también…..ven-tomo a la castaña del brazo y la unió al abrazo

-las quiero chicas-dijo Angela

-yo también….siempre estaremos juntas…las 4 increíbles juntas-dijo Bella

-no es cierto-negó Angela-ahora somos 5-señalo el vientre de Bella

La habitación se llenó de risas provenientes de las cuatro amigas que a pesar de todas las pruebas que les ponía la vida, e incluso a pesar de sus diferencias y sus peleas, estaban siempre juntas y se lo demostraban dándose apoyo en los momentos más necesarios…..ojala y esta amistad permanezca tan fuerte como siempre y nada ni nadie pueda acabar con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! es muy pronto lo sé pero probabemente no pueda actualizar en lo que queda de la samana asi que o hago ahora...espero que les guste el capitulo y me lo hagan saber en un comentario...gracias por leer y comentar no saben lo feiz que me hacen

 **xxxxXXXXxxxx**

 **¿COMO DIJO?**

Era temprano en la mañana y por primera vez desde que supo su estado experimentó los odiosos síntomas que este le atraería. Depositando en el inodoro todo lo ingerido en la cena-incluso creyó ver algo de lo que comió la navidad anterior-lavó su cara, y con pocos ánimos se cambió de atuendo…..si no fuera porque tendría que hacer algo de suma importancia ese día no se levantaría de la cama en absoluto.

Decidió vestir algo sencillo y cómodo, unos jeans azules y una camiseta de color negro con sus inseparables botas de tacón medio, se maquillo muy poco, solo mascara de pestañas, rubor en sus mejillas para disimular un poco su palidez y un brillo gloss para los labios…su cabello lo dejo suelto pues era algo que adoraba, caía en suaves ondas por su espalda, la envidia de muchas.

Tomo algo ligero en el desayuno, un poco de té y unas galletitas con mermelada, su estómago se negaba a aceptar algo más, charlo un poco con sus amigas, pero fue muy breve ya que como lo había dicho la noche anterior, Edward pasó por ella para acompañarla en la primera consulta.

-Bella….te buscan-gritó Angela a su amiga después de abrir la puerta y ver quien era-porque no pasas y la esperas en la sala, seguro se está cepillando los dientes…..tiene una loca manía por la limpieza bucal-le dijo confidente al cobrizo

-gracias, pero no quiero molestar

-pero si no es molestia-lo tomo del brazo y lo acompaño hasta la sala donde se sentaron, ella en frente de el-y dime….que planeas hacer, le vas a pedir a Bella que sea tu novia? O te vas a lanzar de una y le pedirás matrimonio?

-espera ¡¿Qué?!...creo que estas precipitando las cosas

-¿tú crees?, yo pienso que debes comportarte como un caballero y hacerte cargo de la situación

-no sé qué te habrá dicho Bella, pero me haré cargo del bebé, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, para acompañarla al médico y ver si todo va bien, no me desatenderé de mis obligaciones….

-eso está muy bien, pero bueno no crees que lo mejor es que ese bebé crezca en una familia….es el mejor ambiente para ellos

-si lo creo, pero no es el caso…..las cosas se irán dando con el tiempo

-me alegra que pienses eso porque te advierto algo….si haces derramar a mi amiga aunque sea una mísera lagrima…te las veras conmigo y tengo contactos

-también conmigo Cullen -dijo Alice entrando a la sala y participando en la conversación- y con mi novio y mi hermano. Somos gente influyente

-okey, me están asustando-dijo el hundiéndose en su asiento pero de inmediato se incorporó-escuchen algo…aunque no lo crean Bella significa mucho para mí, la aprecio mucho y el hecho de que vayamos a tener un hijo juntos solo me hace valorarla más…nunca dejaré que le falte nada ni a ella ni a nuestro hijo

-bueno, solo queríamos estar seguras de eso-lo tranquilizo Alice-ahora dime a qué hora es la cita, la testaruda de Bella no nos quiere decir porque piensa que vamos a asaltar al consultorio con tal de ver a nuestro sobrinito-se burló la pelinegra

-la verdad es que no…

-chicas han visto….mi…..bolsa-preguntó Rose ingresando también a la sala-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono con gesto molesto al chico

-yo….

-está esperando a Bella para acompañarla al ginecólogo-respondió Angela interrumpiéndolo-no te parece tierno

-sí, muy tierno-dijo la rubia-que no se te haga costumbre-tomó su bolsa pero cuando se disponía a salir se topó de bruces con su castaña amiga

-ammmm ya estoy lista-dijo ella notando el tenso ambiente que había en el lugar-vámonos-tomo al chico del brazo e ignorando a sus amigas salió de la casa

Una vez ambos estuvieron en el auto de Edward, que era muy moderno por cierto, se sumergieron en un silencio sepulcral y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, el chico los puso en marcha.

No hablaron en ningún momento durante todo el viaje, se limitaban a mirarse de vez en cuando tratando de descifrar lo que el otro pensaba, cuando llegaron a la clínica, la recepcionista les indico el lugar de la consulta, afortunadamente habían llegado a tiempo y solo les tocaba esperar unos pocos minutos para que los atendieran.

-¿Qué te dijeron las chicas mientras me esperabas?-preguntó Bella sin poder aguantar las dudas

-nada importante, solo algunas cosas

-¿qué cosas?

-cosas

-¿pero qué cosas?

-cosas de ti, del bebe, de mi-le dijo el sin darle real importancia-pero no te preocupes no era nada malo….solo se preocupan por ti-tomo su mano entre la suya haciéndola suspirar

-y Rose ¿Qué te dijo?

-nada en realidad, solo cruzamos un par de palabras…me odia

-no te odia, solo está un poco resentida contigo-lo reconforto apretando levemente su mano-pero veras que pronto se le pasa

-señorita Swan-la llamó la enfermera que ayudaba al doctor en las consultas, ella se puso de pie y la chica de blanco los acompaño a ella y a Edward al interior del consultorio

-Isabella Swan…..hace tiempo que no pasabas por aquí-saludó el doctor a la muchacha con un beso en la mejilla-y este caballero es…-preguntó refiriéndose a Edward

-Edward….Edward Cullen

-Cullen-dijo extrañado el doctor-de casualidad tú no eres hijo de Esme y Carlisle Cullen

-exactamente, y usted es…

-Aro Vulturi….fui compañero de tus padres en el colegio, no sé si te han hablado de mí

-si, claro que si…..ya lo recuerdo…..Vampiros ¿no?

-así es…..tiempos aquellos-sonrió el mayor melancólico-¿Qué es de la vida de tus padres?

-bueno, ellos están en estos momentos fuera del país…..decidieron tomarse unas "merecidas vacaciones" y están viajando tomando crucero por crucero…..ya conocerá lo excéntricos que pueden llegar a ser

-sí, se ve que no han cambiado en nada…aún siguen con el negocio de los clubes

-si, de hecho yo soy el dueño de uno…..mi papa creyó que lo mejor era hacerme responsable dirigiendo mi propio negocio así que puso uno a mi nombre, es el bar del centro llamado eclipse…espero algún día pueda visitarlo si no lo ha hecho

-lo tomare en cuenta-le dijo un sonriente Aro-ahora a lo que vinieron…..Bella según mi informe vienes aquí para realizarte una ecografía…dices estar embarazada ¿te has realizado alguna prueba?

-de hecho si, en el laboratorio, aquí mismo….quería estar segura

-muy bien…acompáñame-le indico una camilla que se ubicaba a un lado del consultorio con un aparato que supuso era para realizarle la ecografía-ven Edward….creo saber el papel que juegas aquí

-es el papa del bebe-le explico Bella

-eso imaginé y me alegra que te acompañe, eso demuestra lo bien que lo han criado sus padres.-le sonrió al chico-descúbrete el vientre.

Bella levanto su blusa tal y como el doctor le indicó, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, sería la primera vez que vería a su hijo y aunque le alegraba mucho el hecho de que Edward la acompañara infundiéndole tranquilidad, los nervios no se iban de ella.

-te colocare un poco de gel, esta frío, no te preocupes-le dijo el doctor realizando lo que le había dicho-ahora vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí-comenzó a mover un aparatito alrededor de su vientre y una imagen se comenzó a proyectar en la pantalla que se encontraba a un lado

-¿estas nerviosa?-escuchó preguntar a Edward

-un poco ¿y tú?

-también-el chico tomo su mano-no te preocupes estoy aquí contigo

-bien chicos…..tengo información para ustedes…no estas esperando un bebe

-¿no? Entonces que sucede…..por favor doctor digame-pidio alterada la castaña

-tranquila pequeña…..te digo que no vas a tener un bebe porque vas a tener dos

Edward y Bella se miraron estupefactos….dos bebes…..eso los sobrepasaba, si ya con un bebe se sentían muy nerviosos, ahora con dos ¿Qué harían?

-si miran la pantalla podrán ver estas dos cositas-Aro señaló dos bolitas que apenas y lograban distinguirse-están en diferentes sacos lo que quiere decir que no son gemelos idénticos si no mellizos, incluso pueden ser un niño y una niña ¿quieren escuchar su corazón?-los chicos asintieron. De inmediato se comenzaron a escuchar los latidos veloces del corazón de los bebes.

Bella no pudo contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y Edward al notarlo solo atino a presionar un poco más su mano y besar brevemente su frente tratando de infundirle la tranquilidad que él no sentía.

-¿Quieren una foto?-asintieron aun sin poder controlar sus emociones-¿sabes de cuánto estas?-le preguntó a Bella, pero ella negó-tienes 8 semanas de embarazo, casi dos meses…..ten límpiate-le paso una toallita de papel-y vengan al escritorio, quiero darles algunas recomendaciones.

Edward la ayudó a incorporarse una vez se hubo limpiado y recolocado su blusa, tomados de la mano se sentaron frente al doctor y escucharon con atención lo que les decía.

-todo parece estar muy bien ¿has tenido ya algún síntoma?

-solo náuseas y esta mañana vomité

-eso es lo normal ¿no has sentido dolor de cabeza o no se han hinchado tus piernas?

-no, eso no me ha pasado

-muy bien…por ahora solo tendrás que tomar estas vitaminas-le dijo escribiendo algo en el recetario-y ácido fólico, es muy importante, así evitaremos problemas en el desarrollo de los pequeños

-¿solo eso?-pregunto el ojiverde-no tendrá que descansar o algo así

-no es necesario, puede hacer su vida como le plazca, eso sí evitando el alcohol y por favor no te sobre límites con actividades….si me preguntas por el sexo, pueden realizarlo cuantas veces quieran pero eviten las posturas peligrosas, de hecho se los recomiendo ayuda mucho en el parto- los chicos se sonrojaron por el significado de esas palabras-nos vemos en un mes para ver cómo vas ¿está bien?...cualquier problema me llamas

Los jóvenes asintieron a todo lo que el doctor les decía, se despidieron de él y regresaron en silencio al auto, nos soltaron sus manos en ningún momento.

-dos bebes…..¿cómo te sientes al respecto?-le pregunto ella observado las fotografías que le entrego el doctor Vulturi

-es extraño, ya con un bebe me sentía nervioso ahora con dos…..¿qué vamos a hacer?

-seremos padres…..haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-la chica volvió a tomar la mano del chico y la acerco a su vientre-vamos a darle todo el amor que tenemos porque ya los amo ¿y tú?

-aunque parezca raro yo también-le respondió acariciando el lugar donde ella coloco su mano-los quiero aun sin conocerlos….ven aquí-la acerco a él y lo abrazo lo mejor que le permitía la incómoda posición al estar en el auto-voy a cuidar de ustedes así la vida se me vaya en ello

Bella no pudo contener la emoción y con lágrimas en los ojos tomó a Edward de las mejillas con sus manos y lo acerco para darle un beso que hace mucho no compartían….estuvieron así por un rato hasta que el aire les hizo falta obligándolos a separarse pero sus labios aún seguían unidos en pequeños y cortos besos. Era la primera vez que compartían un momento así fuera de lo sexual.

-vamos-le dijo el regalándole una última caricia y arrancando

Llegaron a Eclipse, el bar de Edward pues Bella se reuniría ahí con sus amigos, el resto del viaje no dijeron nada mas pero la tonta sonrisa que adornaba sus rostros nunca desapareció.

-Belllssss dinos que paso, ¿está todo bien?-le preguntaron sus amigos ni bien hubo llegado al lugar-¿ya sabes qué es? Una niña verdad

-espera un momento, ya les digo-les respondió mientras veía a Edward alejarse en dirección a su barra para prepararle algo sin alcohol a ella y también otras bebidas a sus amigos, aun no se lograba sentir cómodo con los amigos de ella alrededor-bueno, si está todo bien y aun no sé qué va a ser es muy pronto

-está bien, está bien….pero ¿que más te dijo el doctor?-insistió Alice, Ángela y ella eran las más emocionadas con ello y ni siquiera la presencia de sus novios lograba apaciguarlas, Rose solo se dedicaba a escuchar sin opinar nada en absoluto

-nada raro, me dijo que puedo llevar mi vida normal, sin excederme claro esta y me mando a tomar unas vitaminas para que el embarazo vaya bien-explicó-gracias-le dijo a Edward cuando se acercó a ella a darle su bebida

-por lo menos eso haces bien…la cuidas-le dijo Alice notando las atenciones del ojiverde hacia su amiga

-es mi deber…..porque no les cuentas lo más importante-pregunto Edward a la castaña

-¿Qué cosa?...Bella ¿que nos estas ocultando?-exigió Alice con gesto molesto

-pues….no vamos a tener un bebe

-¡¿Qué?! Entonces que significa todo lo que nos estas diciendo

-espera, tranquila-la calmo ella antes de que se le abalanzara encima-no vamos a tener un bebe…tendremos dos…mellizos

-¡oh por Dios!...felicidades amiga-pronto la chica se vio envuelta en un montón de abrazos no solo de sus amigas sino también de los novios de estas que también eran como sus hermanos

-felicidades Bells y a ti también Cullen…..más te vale cuidarlos-amenazó Jasper

-eso hare, no necesitas recordármelo a cada segundo-respondió Edward tomando a Bella por la cintura

-y Rose ¿a dónde fue? Estaba aquí hace un minuto-pregunto Bella al no ver a su amiga por ningún lado

-quizá la llamaron por alguna emergencia en el hospital…..más tarde hablan con ella-le dijo Alec sin darle mayor importancia-mejor cuéntanos que más les dijo el doctor…..

Todos estaban entusiasmados escuchando los detalles de la consulta médica de Bella, pronto dos pequeñas personitas se unirían a ese gran grupo de amigos fortaleciendo aún más sus lazos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, lamento lo del capitulo que publique mal, no se lo que paso...espero que este si este bien. Gracias a quienes me lo hicieron notar y disculpen

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia

 **xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Su vientre parecía abultarse cada vez mas aunque solo contaba con tres meses de embarazo, los síntomas habían desaparecido casi por completo considerando los valiosos consejos que Rose le daba debido a su experiencia con mujeres en su estado.

Las cosas no eran del todo malas como en un principio pensó, al contrario parecía ir todo muy bien, sus amigas estaban con ella apoyándola e incluso podía decir que estaban igual o más emocionadas que ella por los bebes, pero lo más importante era que contaba con Edward, él se había portado de una manera excepcional en todo ese tiempo, la llamaba a diario algunas veces, solía irla a visitar e incluso la acompañaba a su trabajo alegando que no quería que se agotara más de lo necesario.

Sus padres aún no se enteraban del feliz acontecimiento y ella trataría por todos los medios de prolongar el suceso pues no tenía idea de cuál sería la reacción de estos; de lo que si estaba totalmente segura es de que no les haría mucha gracia.

Reclinando su asiento hacia atrás estiro las piernas un poco y dejo los papeles que hasta hace unos minutos estaba leyendo, se sentía agotada, había estado trabajando todo el día en un caso de acoso infantil, ¿cómo era posible que existirán personas tan desalmadas para exponer a niños a realizar actos que ni siquiera deberían conocer en sus cabecitas? No lo sabía, pero se encargaría de que aquel sujeto se pudriera en la cárcel.

Mirando la hora dio por terminada su jornada laboral y tomo su bolsa saliendo de su despacho, se despidió de algunos de sus compañeros que aún estaban ahí adelantando un poco de trabajo como ella y se dirigió a la salida del elegante edificio, no se sorprendió cuando apoyado en su lujoso auto el hermoso hombre padre de sus hijos la esperaba.

-hola-saludo ella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-hola-respondió el-creí que salías más temprano ¿ocurrió algo?-pregunto preocupado

-no, nada, es solo que estaba tratando de adelantar un poco de trabajo-lo tranquilizo ella mientras él la ayudaba a subir al auto

-no es bueno que te excedas recuerda lo que dijo el Doctor-recordó él mientras prendía el motor

-lo sé, pero no me estoy excediendo, mejor dime a donde me llevaras hoy, ayer no quisiste decirme

-no comas ansias, ya lo veras…..eres muy impaciente lo sabias

-no soy impaciente, es solo que no me gustan las sorpresas…anda dime a donde vamos-insistió Bella haciendo un puchero

-no te lo diré, aguanta un momento ya casi llegamos…..y no hagas esa cara-le dijo a lo que ella rio divertida

-eres muy malo conmigo-se quejó ella cruzando los brazos pero conservando aun la sonrisa en los labios

-no lo soy y para demostrártelo mira ya llegamos

Edward se bajó del auto y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su compañera. Una vez ambos estuvieron fuera se encaminaron hacia una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba ubicada en el medio de un gran terreno, no era la gran cosa, era muy sencilla en realidad, pero sus alrededores llenos de frondosos árboles, flores regadas por aquí y por allá, unos cuantos yerbajos que le daban un toque más pintoresco al lugar hacían de este una vista maravillosa para quien se animaba a apreciar la naturaleza.

Bella soltó la mano de Edward y recorrió el sitio; la naturaleza, el aire libre y los lugares abiertos siempre habían sido motivo de alegría para ella, a pesar de que toda su infancia la vivió en lugares parecidos nunca se cansaría de admirarlos…constituyen su principal fuente de relajación.

-¿te gusta?-escucho que Edward le preguntaba después de unos minutos en los que se había dedicado a observar todo a su alrededor-una vez me dijiste que te gustaba mucho el campo, así que esto es lo más parecido que encontré

-¿hablas en serio? Este lugar es perfecto, lo adoro-le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura-me recuerda tanto mi hogar

-lo sé, sabía que te gustaría

-pues me encanta, pero…¿me podrías decir dónde estamos? Estoy algo desorientada

-estamos casi a las afueras de la ciudad, pero como te darás cuenta no nos hemos tardado mucho, por lo que deducirás que no estamos tan lejos-le dijo el abrazándola por la cintura y guiándola al interior de la pequeña casa-esta era la casa de mis abuelos, en este lugar fundaron su familia

-¿de verdad?-ella pregunto girando su rostro para poder comprender mejor su respuesta

-si, por desgracia ellos murieron hace unos cuantos años, pero nos dejaron esta casa como su legado para que nos sigamos reuniendo año con año como cuando ellos aun vivían

-siento mucho lo de tus abuelos-le dijo abrazándolo

-no te preocupes, fue hace tiempo-la tranquilizó correspondiendo a su abrazo-pero dime ¿Qué te parece la casa? ¿Te gusta?

-claro que sí, pero aun no entiendo porque me trajiste aquí

-quería que conocieras el lugar donde comenzó todo, ya sabes, mi familia-le dijo el conduciéndola a la cocina, mas espaciosa que cualquier otro lado y haciendo que se sentara en una silla frente a la mesa del centro-me pareció importante ya que tú vas a tener a mis hijos y creo que es una parte de mi vida que deberías conocer

-te lo agradezco, en serio pero-puso la mejor cara de pena que tenía-tus hijos se mueren de hambre y debes alimentarlos

-¿no será que la madre de mis hijos se muere de hambre?

-puede ser, pero eso no lo vas a saber-le dijo ella levantándose y acercándose a el que se encontraba parado a unos pasos de ella-anda, danos de comer…..¡aliméntanos!

-no sabía que cocinaras tan delicioso-dijo Bella un par de horas después mientras degustaba el exquisito guisado que el ojiverde había preparado para ella-de haberlo sabido antes te secuestro y te hago mi chef personal

-gracias….supongo-dijo el observándola desde su posición frente a ella en la pequeña mesa y comiendo un poco también-la verdad mi madre es la experta, ella me enseño desde pequeño ya que mi hermana siempre se rehusó a tocar la cocina a no ser que sea para comer

-entonces cuando la conozca le agradeceré por inculcarte tan buenas cualidades-termino de comer y se levantó dispuesta a recoger los platos y llevarlos al fregadero para lavarlos pero Edward se lo impidió

-hoy eres mi invitada-le quito los platos de las manos y comenzó a lavarlos, Bella intentó ayudarle pero él no la dejo-porque no vas a la sala y revisas los libros, me dijiste que te gustaban mucho

-aunque es una tentadora oferta, declinare-se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como el terminaba con su tarea-mejor espero a que termines ¿Edward?

-¿tus padres ya saben lo de….bueno…lo de los…..bebes?-pregunto nerviosa esperando que el respondiera esa duda que llevaba días en su cabeza

-bueno-termino de lavar los platos y seco sus manos con un franela de cocina-me gustaría decirte que sí, pero aún no lo he hecho…llegaran en una semana y esperaba que me acompañaras a casa para que se lo digamos los dos…claro si tú quieres

-¿en serio? no crees que es mejor que se los digas tu primero-la idea de ser ella quien les diera tan importante noticia la aterraba de sobremanera

-en realidad no, pienso que sería mejor si ambos lo hacemos, así aprovechas y conoces al resto de la familia

-no lo sé, me dan nervios-le dijo ella sentándose otra vez en una de las sillas del comedor-¿y si no les agrado?

-claro que les agradaras-la tranquilizo el-te amaran, te lo aseguro

-aun no me convences, pero está bien

-¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?-le pregunto Edward acercándose lentamente, se arrodillo frente a ella para quedar a su altura y acerco su rostro logrando que el aire de sus respiraciones se mezclara

-no lo sé-le dijo ella intercalando su miraba entre sus ojos y sus labios, no sabía cuál de las dos le llamaba más la atención-¿Qué propones?

-quizá podría hacer esto-besó su mejilla derecha-o esto-besó su mejilla izquierda-tal vez esto-besó su frente-aunque creo que esto es mejor-besó su nariz-pero no creo que se iguale a esto-besó sus labios

-mmm sigue intentándolo me estas convenciendo-le susurro ella cuando se separaron

-si quieres que termine de convencerte creo que lo mejor es que sigamos en otra parte-ella lo beso mostrando su aprobación a lo que acababa de decir-entonces vamos

Edward tomó en brazos a Bella y entre risas la llevo a la habitación que se encontraba a un lado de la cocina. El cuarto era muy acogedor, tenía una cama matrimonial en el centro un gran armario a los lados y a la izquierda una puerta que se suponía conducía al baño.

La depositó delicadamente en la cama y se colocó sobre ella evitando poner todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, la beso delicadamente al principio pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, ella correspondía de la misma manera tratando de mostrar en aquel gesto el deseo que llevaba reprimiendo por lo que parecían años, sus manos se sumaron a la acción tocando lugares que le arrancaban a ambos más de un suspiro; las ropas desaparecieron de sus cuerpos casi al instante, Edward quedo deslumbrando al notar los cambios en el cuerpo de la chica, sus pechos más amplios y mucho más sensibles, lo cual noto cuando tuvo la oportunidad de tocarlos y probarlos, sus caderas menos estrechas y el pequeño bultito que sobresalía en su vientre al que besó y amó con devoción sabiendo que en ese lugar crecían sus dos pequeños ángeles. Bella se dedicó a disfrutar de las atenciones que le brindaba el padre de sus hijos, de ven en cuando correspondía a estas tocando lugares que sabía enloquecían al cobrizo, cuando sintió que los labios del chico tocaban su lugar más sensible dejo escapar un sonoro gemido que hizo que el chico realizara con más entusiasmo su acción, él era un maestro en el arte del sexo y lo confirmo cuando unos minutos después ella alcanzó el clímax con el solo contacto de los labios del chico en su sexo.

Sin siquiera esperar que ella recobrara el sentido después de tan exquisito placer se acercó a su rostro y besando sus labios de una manera profunda la penetro haciendo que ambos sintieran la unión de sus cuerpos no solo como algo físico, sino también como la compenetración de sus almas en una sola, el vaivén de sus caderas provoco una deliciosa fricción que arranco los sonidos más sensuales de sus bocas, no pudieron aguantar mucho en esa posición y se giraron para que de esta manera ella manejara la faena, en el cuarto solo se escuchaban los sonidos de sus cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro y los gemidos que indicaban que disfrutaban del acto, muy pronto sintieron esa conocida espiral en sus vientres anticipando su liberación, unas envestidas más y los explotaron en el más alto placer conocido por el hombre, ella cayo exhausta sobre él y él la acuno en sus brazos tratando de apaciguar sus respiraciones.

Se durmieron abrazados después de tan extenuante actividad, pudieron haber pasado horas o tan solo minutos, algo sin importancia, solo querían vivir el momento y disfrutar de la mejor manera la maravillosa etapa de la vida que estaban viviendo, juntos.

-¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?-preguntó una ojerosa y molesta Alice-nos tenías muy preocupadas

-¿Por qué no contestabas nuestras llamadas?-Angela lucía un poco más compuesta que su rubia amiga

-lo siento me quede sin batería ¿Por qué me esperaron despiertas?

-porque queríamos saber adónde te había llevado el papacito de tu novio

-en primer lugar no les interesa-les aclaro dirigiéndose a la cocina y tomando un vaso para llenarlo con agua-y en segundo lugar no es mi novio

-ay por favor, si no es tu novio podrías explicarnos porque salen casi todos los días, hablan varias veces también al día y es muy atento contigo-enumero Alice

-¿será porque estoy embarazada de sus hijos?-le dijo irónica bebiendo de su agua

-y como explicas esas lindas marcas en tu cuello, en la mañana no las tenías

-¿Qué marcas?-asustada la castaña corrió hacia la sala donde había un espejo y observo que dos marcas rosadas que se extendían en la superficie de su cuello-estúpido, me las va a pagar-susurró

-no que no, que yo sepa esas marcas no se la dejan los amigos

-ya basta sí, estoy cansada y quiero ir a dormir, mañana tengo trabajo

-ya me imagino porque debes estar tan cansada-se burlaban sus amigas intuyendo de manera acertada lo que sucedió en la tarde y parte de la noche-pero ve a dormir…..hasta mañana bebitas-Alice se agacho a la altura del vientre de su amiga y deposito un besito

-aún no sabemos que serán, pueden ser dos niños

-serán niñas, te lo aseguro…hasta mañana

-descansa linda, lo necesitas-Angela le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se fue a su dormitorio, Bella se quedó mirando por un momento el lugar por donde habían desaparecido sus locas "hermanas" y sonrió como tonta…esas chicas eran únicas, recordó a Rose ¿Dónde estaría? Con esa duda se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesta a descansar


	6. Chapter 6

El día que tenía por delante dibujaba muy difícil, se había preparado mentalmente durante toda la semana para lo que acontecería en unas cuantas horas, pero en ese preciso momento toda determinación había desaparecido casi por completo.

Bella admiraba su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, tratando de acomodarse el cabello que parecía más rebelde que nunca. Edward pasaría por ella en una hora para ir a casa de sus padres y dar la inesperada noticia de su ya no tan reciente embarazo.

Debería poder decir que estaba nerviosa por conocerlos, pero no era así, no le intimidaba conocerlos, Edward le había hablado muchísimo de su familia, por lo que suponía que el conocerlos no iba a ser un mal trago para ellos al ser personas tan amables; lo que le angustiaba de sobremanera, era la reacción de ellos al enterarse de su situación, todavía más sabiendo que era la amiga de la ex novia de su hijo

Quería causarles una buena impresión, aunque sea solo al principio, había elegido vestirse con un bonito vestido premamá que acentuaba deliciosamente su pequeño vientre, unas bailarinas bajas a juego y el cabello recogido en una sencilla trenza.

Aún era temprano y seguramente Edward tardaría en llegar, tomó el libro que había estado leyendo por la noche y se recostó en la cama dispuesta a continuarlo, pasaron 10, 20, 30 minutos y la espera se le hacía interminable, no lograba concentrarse en lo que leía por lo que decidió que era mejor ver algo de televisión

Salió a la sala y todo estaba sumamente silencioso a pesar de ser Domingo, generalmente sus amigas y ella acostumbraban a pasar ese día juntas viendo películas y comiendo chucherías (N/A comida chatarra) pero al contarles lo que tenía pensado hacer, decidieron que lo mejor era hacer planes con sus respectivas parejas, por lo que Angela y Alice seguramente se encontraban en ese momento en el departamento de sus novios. De Rose, no estaba segura, últimamente se habían distanciado mucho, a pesar de la charla que tuvieron después de que le dio la noticia de su embarazo donde todo parecía marchar mejor.

Bella se sentía culpable por esta situación, y como no, se metió con el ex de su mejor amiga sin siquiera preguntarle cómo se sentía ella al respecto; estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar su amistad, amaba mucho a Angela y Alice, pero Rose era por mucho su hermana, se conocían desde muy pequeñas y no se habían separado jamás, le dolía muchísimo esa situación

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos y el timbre sonó, por fortuna era Edward, Bella no aguantaba estar un segundo más encerrada en el lugar, angustiada por la expectativa de lo que sucedería más tarde

-Luces muy linda- la saludó Edward con un beso en la mejilla-¿estás lista?

-¿puedo decir que no?-trató de bromear ella, aunque le resulto difícil

-no, no puedes-pasó un brazo por su cintura ayudándola a salir de la casa y cerrando la puerta por ella-no estés nerviosa, te van a adorar

-por supuesto que no-se subió al auto de Edward y esperó que el ingresara-¿y si se lo dices tú solo?

-prometiste que me acompañarías-arrancó el auto y lo puso en marcha-además sirve para que te conozcan, no debes preocuparte, ya te dije que mis padres son personas muy amables

-sí, pero y ¿tu hermana? Que me dirá. Ella y Rose son muy buenas amigas, pensará que soy una traicionera y canalla, y la verdad, no tengo ninguna razón para contradecirla

-no digas eso, deja de pensar en Rose-le regañó-cuando yo estuve contigo, ella y yo ya habíamos terminado, así que no tienes que sentirte mal bajo ninguna circunstancia

-pero es mi mejor amiga

-lo sé, pero entiéndelo de una vez por todas….nadie tiene el derecho de hacerte sentir algo que no eres, eres una buena persona, maravillosa y eso es lo único que importa

-gracias-le dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos, sus palabras habían llegado hasta su corazón, y con lo sensible que estaba cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, conseguía hacerla llorar

El cobrizo paró el auto y se acercó a ella depositando un dulce beso en sus labios-llegamos-murmuró a escasos milímetro de distancia de su rostro. Bella desvió su mirada y observó la imponente mansión que se encontraba frente a ella

Edward la ayudo a bajar del auto y tomo su mano guiándola a la que se supone era su "humilde" casa. Ingresaron a la mansión y Bella se quedó impresionada por cada cosa que observaba en el lugar, desde los elegantes muebles hasta la elaborada decoración de las paredes, seguramente solo en la decoración habían gastado miles de dólares; en su casa no se podían permitir tales lujos

Avanzaron hasta una puerta, que supuso, conducía al jardín, de inmediato Edward soltó su mano para abrazar apretadamente a una mujer que corrió hacia el en cuanto lo tuvo a la vista

-te extrañé tanto cielo-dijo la preciosa mujer-la próxima vez vendrás con nosotros, no pienso permitir que te quedes solo otra vez

-mamá, ya no soy un niño, ni siquiera vivo más con ustedes

-no tiene importancia, ni siquiera me llamaste

-ya deja en paz a Edward, mujer-intervino un apuesto hombre, muy parecido a Edward pero claramente mayor-hola hijo, ¿Cómo has estado?-abrazó a su hijo ignorando las quejas de su esposa

-hola papá, muy bien, y ustedes que tal la pasaron

-excelente, para la próxima sería bueno que nos acompañaras, no te vas a arrepentir, créeme

-no se ustedes, pero ¿soy la única que nota la presencia de alguien más que no pertenece a esta familia, en casa?-habló la joven chica que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

-oh lo siento, papá, mamá, "dulce hermanita"-terminó irónico-les presento a Isabella Swan

-pero que descortés-Esme tomo a Bella del brazo e hizo que se sentara en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a una mesa, de seguro habían decidido pasar el día fuera-lo siento querida-los demás se acomodaron en las otras sillas, Edward se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano tratando de darle seguridad-mi nombre es Esme, soy la madre de Edward-señaló luego a su esposo-él es Carlisle, mi marido

-mucho gusto-saludó el mencionado

-y ella es Katherine, nuestra sobrina, aunque en realidad la queremos como si fuera nuestra hija…..por lo tanto es hermana de Edward-hablo refiriéndose a la muchacha que estaba a su lado

-no me llames Katherine, prefiero Kate, si no te molesta

-mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos a todos-saludó cordial la castaña-no sé si los estoy incomodando, creo que esta es una reunión familiar y yo no debería estar aquí

-tonterías-la reprendió Carlisle-los amigos de Edward son siempre bien recibidos en nuestra casa

-muchas gracias

-¿Por qué no comemos algo?, el almuerzo está casi listo, iré a decirle a Dolores que lo sirva

Comieron entre conversaciones entretenidas, hablaron del crucero que habían realizado alrededor del caribe, Bella se preguntó si en algún momento sus padres podrían darse tales gustos, lo más seguro era que no, considerando que ellos no poseían los millones que seguramente formaban parte de la cuenta bancaria de los Cullen

Estaba un poco molesta e incómoda, Edward jamás le había dicho que su familia fuera tan…..acomodada, si bien era cierto el chico era dueño de una de las más concurridas discotecas de la ciudad, pero nunca se llegó a imaginar que fuera millonario, algo totalmente inalcanzable para ella tomando en cuenta su origen humilde

-bueno…..nosotros queríamos contarles algo-comentó Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos-como se darán cuenta Bella está embarazada, creo que es algo obvio

-claro, por cierto querida, felicidades-la abrazó Esme-un hijo siempre es una bendición, supongo que el padre de la criatura debe estar dichoso

-si lo está, y mucho-dijo Edward antes de que la chica hablara-yo soy el padre de los hijos que espera Bella

-¿de qué hablas?, tu estas con Rose-Kate se levantó exaltada de su lugar dirigiéndose a su hermano-¿acaso la engañaste con esta zorra?, eres un…..

-en primer lugar bájale a tu volumen, no eres quien para reclamar nada, Rose y yo no estamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, creí que te había quedado claro cuando te lo dije, y en segundo lugar más respeto, es de la madre de mi hijos de quien hablas

-no puedo creerlo, cómo pudiste cambiar a mi amiga por esta…..

-no te atrevas, si no te gusta lo que te estoy diciendo vete y guárdate tus comentarios

-no puedes echarme de mi casa, mucho menos por apoyar a esta mujercita

-vasta Kate, no me hagas decirte tus verdades, sabes que te amo como una hermana, en mi corazón lo eres, pero no voy a permitir que trates a Bella de esa manera

-no sé de qué hablas

-hablo, de que no todas son de tu condición, no todas hacen lo mismo que tu-eso pareció descolocarla; con el rostro desfigurado por la gran molestia que sentía, abandonó el jardín en dirección a la casa

-lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto….¿te encuentras bien? Preguntó Esme a Bella, ella asintió-te traeré un vaso de agua

-no es necesario, estoy bien, lamento mucho todo esto, lo mejor será que me valla-hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Carlisle se lo impidió

-creo que antes, mi hijo y tu deben darnos algunas explicaciones-le dijo él, ella volvió a sentarse

-mamá, papá, siento lo de hace un rato-se disculpó el chico-a veces Kate me saca de mis cabales, ni siquiera sé porque saqué el tema a colación, lo lamento

-ya está, solo te pido que no lo hagas más-lo reprendió su madre-sabes lo mucho que le afecta hablar de ello-el muchacho asintió-mejor cuéntennos sobre los bebes, ¿Cómo es que están juntos? ¿Por qué no nos lo habían dicho?

-teníamos miedo de su reacción señora Cullen, fue un accidente, no lo planeamos, solo sucedió, en realidad nunca hablamos de comenzar una relación-contestó Bella

-pero ahora están juntos, es decir, ya son pareja

-no, en realidad, pero Edward me ha apoyado en todo momento, desde que supo que estaba embarazada

-así es como eduque a mi hijo, hubiera sido muy decepcionante para mí, que te hubiera dejado sola con esto

-no lo ha hecho, ha estado conmigo siempre, incluso me ha acompañado con el Doctor

-¿quién te está atendiendo?, yo puedo recomendarte a muy buenos especialistas

-estamos acudiendo con Aro Vulturi mamá-respondió Edward, los señores Cullen lo miraron con gesto sorprendido

-¿Aro? Hace mucho que no sabemos de él, enviale mis saludos

-el se acordó de ustedes y les manda un abrazo, espera que se contacten con él

-lo haremos pero cuéntennos ¿cómo está él bebe?, ¿cuánto tienes de embarazo?

-estoy de 5 meses-aclaro Bella- y en realidad estamos esperando mellizos

-¡Oh por Dios! Eso es maravilloso, con razón tu abdomen esta tan amplio, creí que estarías de más meses

-sí, eso me han dicho

-¿ya saben que serán?

-aun no, el miércoles tendremos cita con el médico para saber el sexo, estoy muy emocionada

-y como no, te puedo pedir un favor-Esme puso su mejor cara, Bella asintió-puedo acompañarlos, seria fabuloso poder ver a mis nietecitos

-por supuesto, de hecho aquí cargo una de las ultimas ecografías que me hicieron-le entrego una fotografía donde ya podían diferenciarse algunas partes de los bebes

-mira Carlisle, son nuestros nietecitos-Esme y Carlisle se metieron en su mundo conversando sobre los nuevos integrantes de su familia, decidiendo lo que comprarían para ellos y lo muy consentidos que serian

-lo ves, les encanto la noticia-Edward se acercó a Bella hasta estar sentado a su lado, rodeo sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y deposito un beso en la coronilla de la chica

-eso parece, pero aún me siento culpable por lo que sucedió con tu hermana

-no te preocupes, se le pasará-acarició dulcemente a sus bebes en el vientre de la chica sin siquiera notar que sus padres, a unos metros de ellos, los observaban con atención-creo que ya es algo tarde, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

-sí, creo que fueron muchas emociones por hoy

-está bien-Edward se levantó y tomo la mano de la chica ayudándola a imitar su acción, caminaron hasta los padres de él-mamá, papá, ya nos vamos, Bella esta algo cansada

-oh, pero porque, podrían quedarse un rato más, si gustan pueden pasar a una de las habitaciones y descansar un rato-trató Esme de convencerlos

-lo siento mucho sra. Cullen, pero me sentiría más a gusto durmiendo en mi cama, no quisiera causarle molestias-se disculpó Bella

-está bien, solo con una condición…..deja de llamarme Sra., es tan impersonal, llámame Esme

-está bien, Esme, nos vemos

-adiós querida, cuida mucho de mis pequeñitos-acarició dulcemente su vientre y le regalo un apretado abrazo tratando de demostrarle el afecto que estaba empezando a sentir por ella

-lo haré, gracias por todo

-Adiós Bella, espero que a mí también puedas llamarme por mi nombre-Carlisle se despidió de ella tomando su mano y apretándola cálidamente

-seguro…Carlisle, nos vemos luego-Edward volvió a tomar su mano pues la había soltado para despedirse también de sus padres.

Salieron del lugar y Edward de dispuso a llevar a la chica a su casa, conversaron durante todo el camino de cosas banales.

Llegaron a la casa y Bella invitó a Edward a pasar, ninguna de las chicas habían llegado aún, era temprano

Comieron algo ligero preparado por él, insistencia de la chica, quería probar algo preparado por el otra vez, se acomodaron en la sala y vieron un par de películas, Bella por su condición, no llegó ni a la segunda película y acomodada en el pecho del padre de sus hijos se quedó dormida

Al terminar la película Edward decidió que lo mejor era llevar a Bella a su habitación para que estuviera más cómoda, cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia donde se encontraban

-vaya, no sabía que ya te habías instalado en la casa-la boca de Rose solo destilaba veneno-no te bastó con llevarte a Bella que ahora también quieres meterte con mis otras amigas

-deja de decir estupideces Rose, solo estas dolida porque yo conseguí rehacer mi vida, algo que tu no has conseguido

-tu que sabes, no conoces nada de mí, aun no puedo creer que te hayas metido con ella

-estuve con ella porque quise, no te interesa, dejé de ser parte de tu vida hace mucho…..puedes olvidarlo por favor

-¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? Estábamos muy bien, pudimos haber tenido un gran futuro juntos-esta vez la chica se veía de verdad afectada

-Rose, lo siento, pero no es verdad, estábamos juntos más por costumbre que por otra cosa

-eso es lo que tú dices, pero sabes que no es verdad, tú me amabas, aun me amas, solo te metiste con Bella para darme celos, acéptalo

-no es verdad, Rose metete esto en la cabeza, te amé, mucho, pero se acabó, por favor no hagas que terminemos odiándonos

-me estas tratando de decir que ahora la amas a ella

-eso es algo que no pienso discutir contigo

-está bien, solo te pido una cosa…..no la lastimes, porque si lo haces, no habrá lugar donde puedes esconderte, te juro que te mataré

Edward no dijo nada y tomo a Bella entre sus brazos, la llevo hasta la que ya sabía era su habitación y la recostó en su cama, al parecer tanto movimiento despertó a la chica pues cuando estuvo recostado abrió sus ojos

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó con voz patosa

-te quedaste dormida y te traje a tu habitación-se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabello-vuelve a dormir

-quédate conmigo-pidió ella medio adormilada, el chico no sabía si aceptar o no, pero terminó cediendo, se quitó sus zapatos y calcetines y se recostó tras ella abrazándola por la cintura

Se quedaron dormidos de inmediato olvidando el drama que habían vivido en el día, lo mejor era descansar para afrontar con energía lo que les venía a continuación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, se que probablemente casi nadie lea esto, pero creo que es necesario para las que si lo hacen aclarar mi ausencia. No se si saben pero soy de Manabí-Ecuador y el 16 de abril hubo un terremoto que desgraciadamente se llevo muchas vidas, ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida y a pesar de que mi familia esta bien lo cual agradezco, ha sido muy duro ver en ruinas mi provincia que tanto amo. Por esta razón** **se me había** **hecho difícil** **actualizar pues no tenia cabeza para nada, además acabo de reanudar clases en la universidad y eso absorbe** **todo mi tiempo. Espero que este capitulo sea grato para las personas que lo habían** **esperado y espero no tardar en actualizar pues esta historia no es muy larga.**

 **No los distraigo mas, disfruten y gracias por leer y comentar**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

 **Sorpresas**

La luz que se filtraba por el pequeño espacio de la ventana que la cortina no alcanzaba a cubrir logro llegar al rostro de la castaña que muy cómodamente descansaba entre los brazos del padre de sus hijos

Abrió los ojos tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a luz, sintió un peso desconocido en su cintura que la hizo alarmarse un poco, sin embargo, la tranquilidad hizo acto de presencia al identificar a quien pertenecía aquel brazo

Se removió un poco tratando de no despertar a su acompañante, quería observar su rostro, porque a pesar de las veces que habían estado juntos, nunca habían dormido en el sentido literal de la palabra y se le hizo curioso observarlo, tranquilo y calmado, algo que solo sucedía cuando dormía

Lentamente y cuidando que sus movimientos fueran sutiles, acerco la punta de sus dedos a su mejilla, la acarició sintiendo la incipiente barba que comenzaba a formarse, delineo delicadamente sus facciones haciendo énfasis en sus labios y en los parpados que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos

Edward pareció sentir las laves caricias e inmediatamente detuvo la mano de la chica antes de abrir sus ojos observando a la chica perezosamente, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y son querer también un gran bostezo causando la risa de ella

-hola-dijo Bella acurrucándose en su pecho y mirándolo con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios

-hola-respondió el afianzando su agarre hacia la chica

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-muy bien, creo que nunca había descansado tan placenteramente

-me gusta dormir entre tus brazos

-a mí me gusta que duermas en ellos

Bella soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios de Edward, sin embargo él no quería que eso quedara ahí, tomo el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos y profundizo el beso

De inmediato el calor entre ellos comenzó a aumentar provocando que las prendas salieran despedidas de sus cuerpos, las caricias iban y venían por parte de ambos

Los labios de él recorrían por completo el cuerpo de ella, haciendo énfasis en su abultado abdomen, lugar donde se encontraban sus pequeños hijos quienes respondieron a las caricias con pequeñas pataditas que sacaban carcajadas de las bocas de sus padres

Ella dedicaba caricias al muchacho que aumentaban la pasión que él sentía, los preámbulos provocaron que el momento de unión de sus cuerpos fuera más intenso, leves gemidos salieron de entre sus labios ante las múltiples sensaciones que inundaban en sus ser, un beso profundo los ayudo a callar los gritos que rogaban por salir cuando el clímax se hizo presente

Ambos reían enredados entre las sabanas después de la prohibida acción que acababan de protagonizar, acostados sobre su espada trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones

-Dios, espero que las chicas no nos hayan escuchado-decía Bella cubriendo su roja cara con las manos-que vergüenza

-¿puede escucharse hasta sus habitaciones?-preguntó el asustado

-no lo sé, pero en algunas ocasiones he escuchado cuando ellas están con sus novios

-¿en serio?, gracias a Dios no fui tan ruidoso, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti-molesto él colocándose sobre ella sosteniendo sus peso con las manos

-que mentiroso, yo no soy ruidosa-sonrió aunque lo dijo con tono ofendido

-no, no eres ruidosa-Edward bajó su rostro hacia el de la chica hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, compartieron un beso calmado y largo, usando de vez en cuando sus lenguas para intensificar la acción, las cosas volvían a ponerse calientes, pero Bella separo al chico empujando con una mano su pecho

-creo que es hora de levantarnos-aclaró ella ante la mirada interrogante del chico-las chicas están aquí y si no salgo pronto vendrán a buscarme

-¿y eso que tiene de malo?

-no sé tú, pero a mí no me gustaría que me encontraran en esta posición algo…comprometedora

Edward al parecer pudo darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y sonriendo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus prendas regadas en la habitación, mientras tanto Bella se dirigió a su armario para tomar una pequeña bata cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con ella

-¿quieres quedarte a desayunar?-preguntó ella cuando ambos estuvieron correctamente vestidos

-me gustaría mucho, pero tengo que pasar por el club ahora, debí ir anoche, pero bueno, alguien me lo impidió

-que tonto eres-dijo ella dándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo

-asi que soy tonto-se acercó a ella hasta colocar los brazos en su cintura-mira lo que este tonto puede hacer

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, pero ella pudo fácilmente alejarse de sus brazos, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió corriendo, Edward pudo alcanzarla casi de inmediato y cuando la tuvo otra vez entre sus brazos se besaron entre risas

Un carraspeo los sacó de su juego, ambos se separaron y dirigieron su mirada al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, Bella enrojeció totalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado hasta la cocina donde sus amigas desayunaban juntas

-buenos días-saludó Edward, Alice y Angela inclinaron du cabeza correspondiendo a su saludo, Rose tomó su taza de café y salió de cocina sin pronunciar palabra alguna, gesto que fue percibido por Bella quien la siguió con la mirada hasta que no pudo verla mas

-¿te quedaras a desayunar?-preguntó Alice a Edward para terminar con el incómodo silencio que se había formado tras la salida de Rose

-no, muchas gracias…buen provecho y hasta luego-caminó hacia la salida seguido por Bella

-siento lo de Rose, voy a tener que hablar con ella

-no te preocupes, la conozco, en algún momento se le pasará…nos vemos ¿sí?

-claro-él se agacho para depositar un leve beso en los labio de ella, abrió la puerta y salió; Bella esperó hasta que Edward se hubiera ido en su auto para volver a ingresar a la casa y dirigirse a la cocina para tomar un poco de leche y sentarse con sus amigas a conversar un poco

-muy bien, desembucha-exigió Alice cuando Bella se encontró sentada frente a ellas

-no sé de qué hablas-señaló la castaña dándole un sorbo a su leche

-como que de que hablo, del guapo Edward, de eso hablo ¿Por qué estaba aquí esta mañana?

-durmió aquí, no es obvio

-oh por Dios!-exclamó entusiasmada Angela

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó asustada la castaña por el gritó de su amiga

-nuestra pequeña Bells trajo a dormir a casa un hombre por primera vez-dijo Angela como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo

-¿eso qué quiere decir?-pregunto Alice esta vez

-ya son novios, por supuesto-dijo Angela resaltando lo que según ella era obvio

-no somos novios-aclaro Bella

-pues yo creo que ya es hora de que vayan formalizando algo, nos estarás embarazada por siempre y esos niños necesitaran que sus padres estén juntos, o al menos hayan aclarado sus sentimientos

-bueno, pues yo creo que ese es un asunto que solo nos concierne a Edward y a mí, así que por favor te pido, no, les pido que se mantengan al margen de la situación, es mi vida-se levantó de su lugar y tomo su taza dispuesta a regresar a su habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar a su amiga hablar

-discúlpame por querer preocuparme por ti

-no necesito de niñeras que resuelvan mis problemas

-entonces deja de actuar como una niña y hazte responsable de tus actos, ahora no solo eres tu Bella, debes pensar también en esas creaturas que llevas en el vientre…

-basta Alice…-gritó Angela interviniendo por primera vez-creo que Bella es lo suficientemente grande para tomar las decisiones que más le convengan

-gracias Ange

-no lo digo porque esté de acuerdo con como llevas las cosas, lo digo porque es tu vida y no debemos meternos en ella, te daremos consejos, pero queda en ti si los practicas o no, solo recuerda que nosotras estaremos aquí para cuando lo necesites, incluso Rose a pesar de lo enojada que pueda estar te apoyará, recuérdalo

Bella se quedó muda tras el discurso de su amiga, las observo durante unos segundos y al no encontrar palabra para describir lo que sentía en ese momento abrazó a Alice tratando de que ella entendiera con ese gesto lo que quería mostrar, la morena correspondió a su abrazo envolviendo con sus brazos en la cintura de su amiga y acariciando con una de sus manos el vientre donde sus pequeños sobrinitos se hacían notar con sus movimientos

Después de unos segundos y tras notar que Angela no se uniría al abrazo, Bella la jaló haciendo que Alice también la abrazara fuertemente y logrando que correspondiera el gesto con la misma fuerza que sus amigas

-apestas a sexo-dijo Alice después de un rato provocando la risa de las muchachas y dando por terminada cualquier discusión que hubieran tenido

Terminaron de desayunar y después cada una se dispuso a realizar sus tareas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Caminó lentamente a la camilla donde su médico le había indicado debía acostarse, había cambiado su atuendo habitual que consistía en un legin y una blusa de maternidad por la típica bata de hospital que le permitía a su Doctor examinar con mayor facilidad su vientre

A pesar de que había estado preparándose mentalmente para ese momento desde hace ya buen rato, los nervios le carcomían, no solo era el hecho de que por fin sabría el sexo de sus bebes, sino que también significaba que todo eso era real y que dentro de muy pocos meses tendría dos pequeñas personitas que dependerían mucho, por no decir completamente, de ella

Afortunadamente Edward estaba con ella acompañándola como lo había hecho siempre, su apoyo era primordial, y estaba totalmente agradecida de que estuviera a su lado en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida

Sin quererlo, las palabras de Alice llegaron a su cabeza, debía tener una conversación muy seria con Edward, porque si en algo estaba de acuerdo con su amiga, era que debían aclarar su situación cuanto antes, no le exigiría nada a él, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía negar que lo que más ansiaba era que él le pidiera estar juntos, como una pareja, para poder criar a sus hijos juntos y formar la hermosa familia que ella tanto anhela

Sintió a Edward tomar su mano sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras las ayudaba a acomodarse más cómodamente sobre la camilla

-¿estás bien?-preguntó el al notar su nerviosismo

-si, solo un poco ansiosa

-debes estar tranquila, hoy por fin sabrás el sexo de tus hijos-trató de calmarla el Doctor

-lo sé

El doctor Vulturi movió el aparatito que se deslizaba fácilmente por su vientre gracias al gel que había colocado anteriormente, casi al instante en la pantalla aparecieron las imágenes de sus hijos que parecían más grandes de lo que recordaba

-bien, primero veremos a este de aquí-el doctor movió un poco el objeto y pudieron tener una vista más clara de uno de los bebes-es muy colaborador, chicos, les presento a su hijo, un lindo varoncito

Bella sintió que las lágrimas que antes inundaban sus ojos se deslizaban por sus mejillas, estaba muy feliz, aunque independientemente de lo que hubiera resultado ese día, seguiría sintiéndose feliz, observo a Edward un segundo y dedujo, por la deslumbrante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, que también estaba muy contento

-ahora veamos este de acá…si, como lo sospechaba, es una niña-dijo Aro señalándola-felicidades muchachos, van a tener una linda parejita

Bella ante la emoción lloraba a mares, pequeñas risas mezcladas con sollozos se escapaban de su boca demostrando lo feliz que estaba

Edward, incorporándose del lugar donde estaba sentado la abrazó dándole una y otra vez las gracias por regalarle aquel milagro, ambos chicos estaban muy felices y dichosos por la noticia que acababan de recibir, sin duda sus hijos serían los niños más queridos y consentidos de todo el mundo, no solo por parte de ellos como sus padres, sino también de todos sus amigos y familiares que al enterarse de tan maravillosa noticia se pondrían igual de sentimentales que ellos

Salieron del consultorio tomados de la mano desbordando felicidad por cada uno de sus poros, se subieron al auto de Edward y se dirigieron a la casa de ella, donde los esperaban todos ansiosos por saber nuevas noticias; durante el transcurso del viaje no pararon de hablar cosas relacionadas con los bebes porque a pesar de que esos pequeños no fueron planeados, eran muy esperados y serían muy queridos, de eso no cabía duda alguna

Tal como lo sospechaban, sus amigos y familiares tomaron de excelente manera la noticia, a pesar de que Alice y Angela reprochaban a Bella el hecho de que debía tener dos niñas, una para cada una según ellas

Los padres de Edward que se encontraban también en el lugar invitaron a todos los presentes a cenar a su casa, obviamente nadie pudo negarse ante tan amable petición

Bella, al ver lo bien que los padres de Edward se habían tomado la noticia de que serían abuelos, sintió en su corazón algo de tristeza que empañaba, aunque solo un poco, sus exorbitante felicidad, ella podía asegurar que sus padres no se tomarían ese asunto con calma y mucho menos con alegría, los Sres. Swan eran personas tradicionales, con valores que en ocasiones rayaban lo obsesivo y aunque ella amaba intensamente a sus padres no podía negar que su actitud muchas veces le había provocado más de un disgusto

Le molestaba prolongar el momento en el que se enfrentaría con la verdad a sus padres, pero se ponía muy nerviosa al solo pensar en lo que ellos le dirían, su opinión era por mucho la más importante para ella, y sabía que si se enfrentaba a ellos, todo se convertiría en llanto y decepción, algo para lo que no estaba preparada y lo más seguro es que nunca lo estaría

La comida en casa de los Cullen pasó sin mayor contratiempo, Esme insistió en colocar las fotos que imprimieron de la ecografía de los bebes en portarretratos asegurando que se sentiría muy orgullosa al mostrarlas a sus muchos amigos cuando los visitaran

Afortunadamente, Rose se había tragado su coraje y los había acompañado, algo que fue muy beneficioso ya que todo el tiempo se la pasó conversando con Kate y esta por lo tanto ignoraba casi por completo lo que pasaba, aunque de vez en cuando dedicaba cortas miradas llenas de coraje hacia Bella, miradas que no pasaron desapercibidas por ella y la hacían colocarse un poco nerviosa

En la noche, todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, Edward insistió en acompañar a Bella a su casa, principalmente tomando en cuenta que las amigas de esta regresarían con sus respectivas parejas y Rose saldría con Kate, según ellas a levantarse algún guapo muchacho

Sin siquiera planearlo Bella logró que Edward se quedara otra vez con ella en su casa, volvieron a dormir juntos y ambos notaron que esa era una acción que disfrutaban, dormir abrazado por el calor del otro lograba que su sueño fuera mucho más reconfortante

Así pasaron un par de semanas, Edward acostumbraba quedarse con Bella de vez en cuando por petición de ella, lo mejor de todo es que no solo se dedicaban a dormir, sino que también realizaban otra actividades que podían considerar como…ejercicio

A pesar de las muchas veces que las amigas de Bella habían visto a Edward en su casa, no lograban acostumbrarse a tal hecho y cada mañana se sentía la incomodidad en la cocina, sobre todo cuando el chico se decidía a hacerles compañía en el desayuno

Lo que más preocupaba a Alice y Angela era que su amiga saliera lastimada con todo ese asunto, aun los chicos no se decidían a ponerle un nombre a su relación y ese era un tema muy delicado considerando que en poco tiempo no solo serían ellos dos, sino que dos personitas mas vendrían a unirse a su ecuación complicando seguramente las cosas

Rose por su lado, trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de todo ese lio, quería a Edward, sí, pero quería más a su amiga y trataría en lo posible no hacer nada que pudiera causarle daño a ella, era una de las personas más importantes en su vida y aunque al principio se sintió dolida por la situación, ahora lo único que quería era que todo estuviera bien y que esos bebes llegaran al mundo seguros, cosa que dudaba mucho sucediera si Edward no cambiaba su forma de pensar con respecto al compromiso, y eso ella lo sabía de primera mano, porque fue su determinación de llevar su relación a algo más formal lo que provocó que el chico terminara con ella

Era sábado por la mañana y Edward tomaba una ducha en el baño que desafortunadamente tenían que compartir Bella y Rosalie, él obviamente hubiera preferido contar con mayor privacidad

Era raro que a pesar de haber sido novio de Rose por tanto tiempo, nunca había pisado esa casa, bueno, no al menos de manera tan prolongada, siempre era solo para recogerla y llevarla a algún lugar por lo que tampoco tenía una gran comunicación con las amigas de esta, parecía que la chica no quería que él se relacionara con su entorno, algo ilógico tomando en cuenta que ella fue muy insistente en hacer de su relación algo más serio

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando alguien se coló en el baño hasta que sintió un par de manos deslizarse por su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos hasta alcanzar su pecho, se giró pensando que era Bella quien había decidió acompañarlo, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Rosalie

Abrió la boca dispuesto a reclamarle por tamaño atrevimiento, sin embargo la chica no perdió la oportunidad al tenerlo frente a él y unió sus labios en un frenético beso

A Edward le hubiera gustado decir que aquel gesto no provocó nada en él, pero es hombre y como tal su cuerpo reaccionó a los estímulos que la morena prodigaba a su cuerpo, por fortuna su razón pudo mas que su cuerpo y tomando a la chica de los brazos la separo de él, tomo una toalla que se encontaba a un lado de la ducha y salió de ahí

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?-casi gritó con la molestia desbordando en su voz

-no me digas que no te gustó, conozco tu cuerpo y sé que mis caricias no te son indiferentes-trató de acercarse nuevamente, pero él se alejó de inmediato

-basta Rosalie, es suficiente, te lo he dicho muchas veces, lo nuestro se acabo

-eso lo sé, pero no te estoy pidiendo que volvamos, yo solo…

-no-la calló él, pero al percibir en su aliento olor a licor trató de relajar sus facciones adquiriendo un gesto más relajado, no quería herirla, había sido importante para él-Rose, no quiero hacerte daño, eres una mujer maravillosa y pronto encontrarás a un hombre que te ame como lo mereces, además has bebido- tomó una toalla saliendo de la ducha

*fuiste muy importante en mi vida y lo sabes, pero las cosas entre nosotros simplemente se enfriaron, tú no eres para mí y yo no soy para ti, nos merecemos algo mejor, sabes perfectamente que si permanecimos tanto tiempo juntos fue por la costumbre, pero fue suficiente y tu estuviste de acuerdo con eso

*hace unas cuantas semanas me pediste, no, más bien me exigiste que no dañará a Bella, y lo estoy intentando, pero tú con tu actuar, ¿que crees que haces?, ¿que piensas que ella va creer si te encontrara aquí en este momento y en esta situación?…ella te ama demasiado y le dolería mucho más el hecho de verte a ti que a mí en estas condiciones, no te hagas daño a ti, y no nos hagas daño a nosotros

Edward salió del baño dejando a una llorosa y arrepentida Rosalie, no le gustaba verla así, pero era necesario si quería que las cosas se solucionaran de una vez por todas, él notaba que a Bella le afectaba el que Rose estuviera tan lejana a ella

Se vistió una vez estuvo dentro del cuarto de Bella y la esperó sentado en su cama, poco tiempo después ella apareció con un sándwich colocado en un plato en un mano y con un vaso de jugo en la otra

-te traje el desayuno, como no salías supuse que querrías desayunar aquí

-muchas gracias, la verdad estoy hambriento

-me puedo dar cuenta-dijo ella viéndolo devorar el desayuno que le había preparado-hueles delicioso-pasó la nariz por su cuello disfrutando de la dulce fragancia que poseía el después del baño

-si me sigues distrayendo no podré comer

-a mis hormonas eso no les importaría

-¿solo a tus hormonas?

Edward había dejado su sándwich casi terminado sobre el velador a un lado de la cama, tomó a la chica de las caderas y la ayudo a que se colocara a horcajadas sobre él

Sus rostros estaban a milímetros el uno del otro y no demoraron en unirlos demostrando la pasión que sentían por dentro

Bella ayudó a Edward a sacarse sus prendas, ella solo tuvo que quitarse la bata con la que se había vestido para ir a desayunar; dejaron que el calor los envolviera al convertirse en uno

Ella movía sus caderas sobre el a un ritmo que los dos conocían muy bien, trataban de ahogar los gemidos que salían de sus labios, aunque esto resultara muy difícil, poco a poco fueron alcanzando la cumbre hasta que ambos sucumbieron ante el eminente orgasmo

Edward acaricio delicadamente las curvas de la chica mientras ambos trataban de tranquilizar sus agitadas respiraciones, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y compartieron una dulce sonrisa que delataba en cada uno la plenitud y saciedad que sentían

-creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto-dijo ella

-yo también

Unieron sus labios en un suave beso, ella aun sobre él, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta

-Oh por Dios! Lo siento-exclamó una avergonzada Angela cubriendo su cara con las manos y saliendo despavorida del lugar

Bella se levantó enseguida cubriendo su cuerpo con una sábana y cerró la puerta que su amiga había dejado abierta, camino hasta sentarse al lado de Edward que ya se había colocado sus pantalones y terminaba de ponerse su camisa

-no podemos seguir en esta situación-el chico expresó

-lo sé-susurró

-no le caigo bien a tus amigas-ella asintió-y Rose está siempre revoloteando por ahí y me mata con la mirada cada vez que me ve

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, metidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, Edward fue el primero en hablar diciendo algo que probablemente cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre

-Múdate conmigo

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
